SPIKE!
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: HV highschool is famous for its volleyball team. Rei's mom wants him to join. But the problem is, he's not a girl. So now Rei has to go through the year as a female. He fools everyone, even Kai Hiwatari. KxR
1. Cross Dressing

Miray: Oh wow...sorry but my computer's being all messed up. While I was waiting for the computer to be fixed, I just thought up of a brilliant idea for my next fic. And here it is! I thought that this was a cute idea. :)

A/N: If you're easily disturbed, then do not read this fic.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**SPIKE!**

by: Miray

Rei's POV

Moms are usually weird. They tell their kids to wear the most geekiest clothes, they buy themselves jewelry, and then they would go to bar at night and leave their kids home alone. They care too much about what they wear, and they always try to start their own fashion trends.

My mom was no exception.

After I decided I couldn't take anymore of that pink haired animal, a.k.a. Mariah, I moved to Tokyo. Of course, being the protective mom that she was, she went along too. It took us a long time to find a nice school I could attend. But at long last, we decided that I should attend Hokai Village, a school famous for it's sports team.

Back in my hometown, I was the best there was at sports. I was a fast runner, running two miles in thirteen minutes. I could shoot hoops, kick, and hit a ball. Maybe I was too good for a guy my age.

It was only a week until school started. The school still hadn't mailed home my uniform yet. I was starting to think that my mom forgot to register me. But as I was thinking all these thoughts, my mom came barging into my room.

"Rei, darling! Your uniform has arrived!" she squeeled.

I rolled my eyes. What was there to get so excited about?

"Sweetheart, I just found out that HV was also famous for its super cute uniforms! Oh, how lucky we were to find such a nice school." she said in a dreamy voice.

Cute? Now hold on just a minute...

She messily opened the package, throwing the brown paper everywhere. As she pulled out the uniform, she squeeled. I screamed.

After all the squeeling and screaming, there was a moment of silence. I was too lost for words. My mom was rubbing the uniform against her face. I had to break the silence somehow, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Mom...that's a skirt." I said, horrified. In front of me was a plaid red skirt. Along with it was a white blouse and a tie that matched the skirt. The package also had a plaid hair ribbon.

My mom looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "I didn't tell you?" she asked.

I shook my head. Of course she didn't tell me. She was always busy drinking at a club or shopping for expensive crap.

My mom put a hand on her hip. "Rei, not only does HV have good sports team, but they're THE BEST. And volleyball is their top sport. Which is why I want YOU to play on their volleyball team. You were the top back at the village."

I was confused on how this lead up to me wearing a skirt.

"But here's the problem, Rei. Unlike where we came from, this school doesn't allow guys to play volleyball. It's an 'all girl' sport. So that's why you'll attend Hokai Village as a girl!" she exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. Tell me she was kidding.

"No. I don't want to. Why didn't you ask me first?" I asked, hurt and angry.

"Rei, baby, I thought this would be a nice opportunity for you to play in the big leagues." she said softly.

I shook my head. "But I don't want to, mom! I want to go to school as a guy, go on dates with girls, I WANT TO GO AS THE SAME SEX I AM NOW!" I yelled.

My mom had a sad smile on her face. "I know Rei. I know this is a lot asking out of you. But there's no turning back now. You're registered as a female. It can't be changed."

I stared at my mom, then at the skirt. With a grunt, I yanked the clothes out of my mom's hand. "Fine. I'll try it on."

Normal POV

As Rei was changing, his mom sat thinking. She felt guilty for putting Rei through so much trouble, but she thought it would be highly amusing to see her son cross dress.

"I'm such an evil mother." she thought, giggling at the thought of Rei in a skirt.

A few minutes flew by, and the restroom door flung open.

There was silence. Rei was blushing a very dark shade of red. It took a moment before the sight of Rei sinked into her. Then all of a sudden, she shrieked.

"MY BABY IS SO CUTE!" she hugged Rei, squeezing him and squeeling at the same time.

It was just an image that you couldn't seem to forget. Rei in a very short skirt, Rei wearing a blouse and a tie, Rei with his hair down, and Rei without the head band. It was an image that can cause any guy to have a nosebleed.

Rei pushed his mom away. "Mom, I look like a ko-gal. I'm ugly."

But the words he spoke did not match the thoughts in his mind. He thought that he made a pretty cute babe.

His mom smiled even wider, then she frowned.

"We're going to have to do something about that mustache that's growing. I guess I'll have to wax it."

"Mom..."

"Oh, and your eyebrows. I'll pluck them weekly for you."

"MOM."

"Your chest is flat. But no worries, I'll let you wear my enhanced bras."

"MOM!"

To Rei, this was going to be a long school year. A VERY long school year.

-------------------------

Miray: Well, there's the first chapter! Hopefully this will develope into a wonderful fic! Thanks and review!

Oh, and if you're wondering, I will not be updating my other fic for a while. I'm having a writer's block on that one. So while you're waiting, enjoy tihs one!


	2. New Kid

Miray: I have this obsession with guys that looks like girls. And for some odd reason, I fall for them.

**Kirdari:** Okay. Here's the update!

**Kitty-cat:** Aww haha no worries. Updating for you!

**Mourir:** Really? Dude, we have like the exact same minds. I totally love the whole "Rei isn't a girl, but he has to pretend to be one" idea as well. Maybe we're twins or something o.O And thanks! (oh my gosh after I wrote the whole "twin" thing, I looked in your profile, and you're JA! oo) x3

**Animeobsession:** Yay for an evil mother! Thank you!

**Queen of the crazies:** Yes, I find it very funny to imagine him in a skirt as well! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chi no hana:** Yup! She sure is! I would be pretty angry if my mom made me crossdress though xD

**Didi:** Really? Thanks!

**Soccer-ckik:** You think so? Thank you very much!

**Dimonyo-anghel:** Well, if there was a test, I think Rei would pass very well as a girl! Haha thanks!

**Kiko-cat:** Wow, seriously? Thanks so much!

**Orange-sama:** EEK! My beloved Melonie! Thanks so much for reviewing! Nah, I don't really think the whole angst topic is really worth my time. If I end up writing angsts, then I'll let you read it. But I absolutely can not write angsts without Amy's help. But thanks anyway! Love you too!

**PandaPjays:** Evil moms are cool. Unless its my mom. Haha just kidding. Thank you!

**Professor Spector:** Hehe thanks! You just totally made my day :D

**Jessica:** HAHA YOU BOOB. Just kidding, I still love you! AND I'll bring it soon!

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf:** Yes! I will! Thanks!

**Jazzy-Chan:** Aww that's really cute! You made me laugh xD And that's really what I needed to do!

Okay here's the chapter you've all been asking!

**Disclaimer:** Gosh getting so tired with this. NO I DON'T FREAKIN OWN IT.

-----------------

**CHAPTER TWO: New Kid**

Usually the first day of school was suppose to be one of the best days in the whole history of going to school. After being away from your best buddies for more than two months, you'll probably go insane.

But for our young hero, or should I say heroine, it was going to be a very hard day. At least that was what he (soon to be "she") was thinking.

"Mom, are you sure you're putting it on right?" Rei asked while his mom was fastening on the lingerie.

His mom smiled and replied, "Yup, absolutely! Who else knows how to put on a bra in this house?"

Rei remained silent. Of course, being the only female present at the moment, he trusted his mom. Sure, she probably wasn't the most feminine person, playing football and getting into fist fights with big boys. But she should probably know the basics of being a woman, right?

When his mom told him she was done, he stood up. Sadly, the bra went crooked. His mom frowned, then went into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." she said.

Rei feared what was going to happen next. Usually, when his mom says "I'll be right back", he wished she said "I'll never come back". Like a few days ago, when his mom was trying to wax off his mustache. At first she added only a little wax, but when she peeled it off, there was still hair on his upper lip. Then she said her famous "I'll be right back" quote and came back with more wax. Only this time, when she was taking it off...well, all the hair was gone, but so were some of his skin. The poor, poor boy.

"I'M BACK!" his mom said in her little sing-song voice.

Rei was too scared to look. He continued to stare straight at the wall, not moving a muscle until he saw his mom walking towards him.

In her hand were...napkins. Rei raised a newly plucked eyebrow.

_"What could possibly go wrong with napkins?"_ he thought.

Oh, if only he knew.

**Rei's POV**

I always thought my mom was the type of person who liked to torture you, scare the shit out of you, then laugh about it. So when she said "I'll be right back", I thought she was going to prove that theory.

Good job Rei. First day of school and you're already wrong. Wow. And school haven't even started yet.

So what exactly was she going to do with napkins? Take the stupid bra, clean it with the napkins, and then it will magically transform to fit my size? I decided to wait and see what she would do next.

"Rei, honey...I know this will sound weird...but I'm stuffing it." Mom said boldly. My eyes grew huge. Then it finally hit me. Napkins. Bra. Of course the only thing that those two things had in common were "enlarging your 'breast' the cheat way." I blushed and tried to argue back. Even though I was going to be a "girl" now, I still had some manly pride in me.

"Mom...you can't do that! My...er...boobs..." I coughed and tried my best to continue without turning any more red. "Um...people at school might think I had boob surgery or something! I mean...I don't want them to be too big, you know?"

My mom laughed...really hard. As she continued laughing, I continued wondering what was so funny. I mean, sure, if your boobs were bigger than most of the girls at school...and you're not even a girl...then something would be really messed up right?

I was starting to get annoyed by the sound of my mom's snorts and laugh. I decided to speak up.

"I guess I should get going now...don't want to be late on the first day of school." I said as I grabbed my shirt.

My mom stopped laughing and said sternly, "You're not going anywhere until I stuff your bra! Understand me? These aren't even real boobs! You don't even have boobs, so what's there to worry about? Now if you were a girl stuffing your bra--"

"MOM. SHUT UP." I said quiet loudly. My ears were now covered with the palm of my hands and my face was starting to redden again.

Mom looked at me and then smirk. "Either you let me use the napkins or I'll tell you...um...about the menstral cycle."

I wasn't so sure if I heard right, but I hoped she didn't say what I thought she said. I uncovered my ears. "What?"

"Either you let me use the napkins or I'll tell you about the menstral cycle." she repeated.

My eyes widened in horror as my jaw dropped. She wasn't serious, was she? I didn't need to know about girls and their periods. I mean, I never heard anyone talk about these type of things before. Plus, this was starting to get very embarassing.

Not knowing what else to do, I dropped my head low and mumbled, "Stuff it."

I winced as I heard my mom jump for joy and squeeled. Her joy was my suffering...and embarassment.

Actually, Rei. You've proven your theory. You get an A plus. Yay, go me.

-------------------

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone pointed and talked about her as she entered the school building. She looked different, yet she was gorgeous and beautiful at the same time. Girls looked at her and giggled, while guys looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Rei noticed the people looking at him and cursed under his breath. He didn't want so much attention. It gave him an odd feeling. He looked around the school and frowned.

"Now...where's the place to sign up for volleyball...?" he muttered. Someone then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a short, brown haired girl.

"Hey, need help? Are you new? What are you looking for?" she asked. Her hair passed her shoulders a little and stuck in my directions. Her eyes were big and red. Rei thought she was pretty cute.

"Um...yea. I need to...uh...know where the gym is." he stuttered. He wasn't really good with girls. The only girl he ever knew in his life was Mariah, because she was the only girl who talked to him back in the village.

The brown hair girl smiled. "You signing up for volleyball?" she asked. Rei nodded.

The girl pointed to the left. "Just keep going straight down that way. It's on the right. The room with the double doors. It's big, so you can't really miss it." she said. Rei thanked her and ran off.

He followed the directions the girl had told him and found himself in the performance gym. The girl was right, the gym was huge. Rei took little steps as he entered, looking around the place in aw.

"Hey, girl, are you here to register for volleyball?" a croaky voice asked. Rei turned to look at where the voice came from and saw a woman, neither young or old, sitting at a table.

He nodded and answered, "Yes ma'am." Rei walked over to the table and wrote his name down on a clip board that the woman told him to sign.

After he was done, the woman looked at the clip board, then at Rei. "Your name is Rei, huh? Interesting name for a girl...are you new here?"

Rei nodded again. The woman smiled and said, "Well...the name's Coach Yun. But just call be Coach. Everyone does. Make sure to be at try outs today. It's after school from 2:45-4:30."

Rei bowed and thanked her. He then turned to leave when he saw a girl and a boy walk into the gym.

The girl was skinny and pale with hair as dark as his own. Her eyes were black, and when she smiled up at the guy, Rei noticed her dimples. The boy, on the other hand, had red, crimson eyes. His hair was the oddest color Rei had ever seen. He froze as the two walked up to the table.

"Coach! How are you? How was your summer?" the girl asked. Coach and the girl started to talk, while the boy stared at the wall with no interest. Rei looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. His hair still fascinated Rei to no end.

The boy noticed Rei staring at him and turned to look at him. "You're probably that new girl everyone's been talking about. The guys say you're a real chick, but I don't see anything special about you."

Rei narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fist. He knew he shouldn't be caring about these type of things. But either he was a girl or a guy, he still had to stand up for himself.

He was about to shoot something back at the boy until the girl tugged on the guy's shirt and said, "Come on, Kai. I'm done registering. Let's go."

Kai looked at her and nooded. They walked out of the door arm in arm. Rei shook his head and was about to leave as well until the Coach said, "You best stay away from that boy. Kai...yeah, I think that's his name. He's a player. He's always with a new girl every month, sometimes even weeks. He gets bored with them and throws them away."

Rei nodded and walked towards the door. It wasn't like he was going to fall for Kai, anyway. He was, afterall, a guy, right? Rei knew he wasn't gay and was perfectly safe from being hurt by Kai.

Rei was too busy thinking that he didn't realize that he ran into the door until he felt a slight pain on his forehead. Coach started to laugh, and Rei left in embarassment.

"Stupid door. Stupid first day of school. Stupid Kai." he mumbled.

Really, the only one that was stupid was him. He was too stupid to even realize that the bell had rung 3 minutes ago.

TBC

-------------------------

A/N: RAWR! This chapter...took me forever! Stupid school. Stupid tests. But whatever...review please?


	3. After School

A/N: Sorry guys. I don't have time to answer to all the reviews. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me? But I'm very happy that you guys reviewed! And sorry it took so long. School's over, so I guess I'll be updating quicker.

Disclaimer: I'll just flat out say that I don't own it :X

Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 3!

-----------------

**CHAPTER THREE: AFTER SCHOOL**

Rei didn't know how he was stuck with after school clean up on the first day of school. Sure, he was late, but for crying out loud...IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. Maybe he was just too use to how things were back home. Maybe this was how all Japanese schools were like. But he wasn't so sure, he never lived here before.

As he swept the classroom floors, he mumbled under his breath how everything was unfair. How dressing up as a girl was unfair, how cleaning up was unfair, how Kai--

He stopped sweeping. The events that happened that morning started coming back to him. Then it hit him.

Rei gasped. "CRAP! TRYOUTS!"

He dropped the broom, checked to see if anyone was around, and sprinted to the gym.

-----------------

Rei tackled the gym door and landed face-first on the floor. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Where were you?" came the familiar voice of Coach.

Rei didn't pick his head. "Clean up duty." came his muffled voice.

He heard giggles coming from the other girls. Hearing the giggles made him want to lay there longer.

"Well you better get up, everyone else is already done. We're all about to go home now."

This made Rei jump to his feet. "WHAT? What about me?"

Coach looked at her watch and shrugged. "You're late. It's 4:31."

Rei's jaw dropped. "I'M ONLY ONE DAMN MINUTE LATE, WOMAN."

"I told you, Rei, try-outs were from--"

"Aww, come on Coach, give the kid a whack. She's new, she didn't know."

Coach and Rei turned to look at where the voice came from. It was the girl that helped Rei to the gym earlier that day. She sat on the floor with all the other girls, and they nodded in agreement with her.

With a sigh and a signal for a clipboard, Coach turned towards Rei and said, "Fine. Show me what you got. Better make it quick, I need to go home and finish watching Full House."

Rei jumped for joy. He turned to the girl and mouthed a thank you. She shot him a thumb-ups back.

He quickly took the rubber band that he found on his teacher's dance off his hand and tied his hair in a loose ponytail.

"Alright. You may begin."

-----------------

Kai looked at the gym door. He didn't know if he should go in or not, but Kari told him to wait for her. He promised he would wait for her right after she was done registering that morning. He looked at his watch. 4:40. They were 10 minutes late, and Kai was starting to get impatient.

"The hell with it, I need to go home and finish watching Full House." he mumbled and pushed the gym doors open.

He walked in to find Rei spiking the ball over the net. The girls clapped and Coach scribbled things down on her clipboard, smiling. Kai folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow. _"She's not so bad.That was a pretty good hit." _he thought.

"Okay Rei. Thank you. Everyone, you may go home now." Coach said, putting away her clipboard.

Rei, feeling good about himself, ran over to the girl. "Thank you so much." he said.

"Don't mention it. I'm Hilary." she said as she grabbed her backpack.

"I'm Rei."

"I know. You're really good. You'll probably make it. See you tomorrow." she smiled and ran out of the gym.

Rei also smiled. That made him feel more better about himself. He was about to leave when he saw the person he least expected to see, walking up to the girl he saw him with this morning...Kai.

Kari took Kai's hand and was walking out the door when Kai stopped. He turned to look at Rei, smiled, and left.

Rei felt a rush of blood on his face, but ignored it and walked back to his classroom. He still didn't finish his clean up duty.

As he entered the classroom, he noticed writing on the chalkboard. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd. I remember scrubbing the board before I left." he said to himself.

As he walked up to the chalkboard to clean it again, his eyes widen. The words on the board left him speechless.

_**THAT SPIKE WAS PRETTY GOOD, REI. HOPE TO SEE MORE OF WHAT YOU GOT.**_

It didn't take a genius to find out who left that message.

He wondered how Kai knew he had clean up duty. He wondered how he knew had to clean up THIS classroom out of the other hundreds.

_"Psh. Stalker."_ Rei thought.

But as he erased the words on the chalkboard, he couldn't help but smile...just a little bit.

_TBC_

-----------------

I just finished watching Full House. You know, that Korean drama. And I decided to add it in here because I loved it. Heehee.

A/N: Haha...that was pretty short. Sorry. Sadly, I have limits on the computer. But hope you liked it, and be on the look out for chapter 4! Review and tell me what you think. And if you flame, don't flame too bad okay? I have feelings too...haha.


	4. Lunch, Periods, and Thoughts

A/N: Ah. Long time no update. It's been what, a year? Ugh, I feel terrible. But I guess because band pretty much owns my life, heh. But its summer vacation now, and I'm trying to catch up with all my stories. While you're at it, please read Forever Yours, Forever Mine. I have my eyes set on that story for a while, and its lacking readers. But I guess, people have more interest in Rei dressing as a girl rather than Kai having amnesia, yeah?

Haha, well anyways, here's Chapter 4, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: If Beyblade was mine, then Rei would REALLY be a girl ;) But it's not mine, but no matter! More loving for the fangirls:)

-----------

**CHAPTER FOUR: LUNCH, PERIODS, AND THOUGHTS**

When Rei finished clean up duty, he packed his belongings and hauled his bag over his shoulder. As he walked outside, a red car came to a stop in front of him. Curious, Rei stopped walking.

When the figure stepped out of the car, Rei regretted stopping. Actually, he even regretted walking.

"Kai..." Rei hardly managed to get out.

Smiling, Kai looked at Rei with interest and asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

Rei looked at the ground. He remembered what Coach had warned him, how Kai was a real player. But, it didn't matter, did it? Heck, dressing as a girl didn't mean he HAD to like guys. For heaven's sake, he could lie and tell people he was lesbian. But seeing as though no one KNEW he was "lesbian", he could just act like he was "gay" without making it seem weird at all.

So to make his disguise more believable, he had to think like a girl, act like a girl.

Finally looking up, he smiled back and said, "Why are you offering me a ride home? What, do you want to know where I live?"

Kai stared at him, opening his mouth to say something but couldn't manage to force anything out. "Hey, I was just trying to be friendly--"

"Hah! Friendly?! You have a girlfriend and you're trying to be friendly with me?! What are you trying to do to me, huh? You trying get into my pants?"

_Think like a girl, Rei, think like a girl._

Kai was now completely speechless. He had no idea what to say. He wasn't expecting Rei to say such things, nor did he expect to say anything to Rei, besides offering him a ride.

Since Kai wasn't responding, Rei took this as the time to keep going on.

"YOU STALKER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" with that, Rei added a girly scream and threw his bag at Kai, then ran the opposite direction home.

Looking down at the bag that Rei threw at him, Kai sighed and mumbled, "I can't believe she knew I was trying to get in her pants."

-----------

Once Rei was inside his home, his mother turned to him from the couch and smiled the biggest smile you can ever imagine on a five foot two women. "So, how was your first day?" she asked.

"Imagine it, mom. I'm not telling you anything." And with that, he shut himself in his room and took off all his womenly clothes.

Looking at the closed door, his mom giggled and shrugged, then turned back to finish watching Full House.

-----------

The next day at school, the results of tryouts were posted up on the wall near the gym. Rei saw a group of girls crowded around it and went to join them.

Noticing Hilary, Rei smiled and ran up to her. "Hey Hilary! Did you make it?"

Hilary turned to Rei and smiled. "Of course! I'm number five on the list. I scored the fifth highest score, Rei!"

Congratulating her, he turned to the list and tried to find his name. At long last, he found his name on the bottom of the list. The list ended at number 30. His name was right next to the number 30.

"WHAT! NUMBER 30?!" Rei yelled, shocked. Hilary looked at him and shrugged. "Hey, at least you made it on the team. They only pick thirty people, you know."

Furious, he ran to go find Coach. Once he did, the first thing he yelled was "WHY AM I LAST ON THE LIST?!"

And the first thing she said was, "You made me miss half of Full House."

-----------

During lunch, Hiliary let Rei sit with her and her friends, who were mostly the girls on the volleyball team. Rei grew a liking to them, and they grew a liking to "her" as well. They shared stories of past boyfriends, and Rei played along, bragging about all the "boyfriends" he once had.

"Oh, I once had a boyfriend named...uh...Kalvin...uh...MacWatersteel...yeah...Kalvin MacWatersteel, thats his name...and I dumped him the first day we went out because he had such an odd name."

The girls at the table stared at him, dumbfounded. One of the girls whispered to Hilary, "And where did you say she was from?" Hilary shrugged, having no idea where the last name MacWatersteel could've originated from.

After they were tired of talking about boys, Hilary excitedly turned to Rei and exclaimed, "Guess what, Rei!"

Rei turned to look at her with wonder in his eyes. "Yeah?"

Her eyes lit up as she answered, "I JUST STARTED YESTERDAY!"

All the girls at the table gasped and started crowding around her. They made remarks such as "Oh my gosh, finally!" and "Oh, I was starting to get so worried that you weren't developing as quickly as we were." and "Ah, are you okay? Do you have cramps?"

And during such remarks, Rei sat there with absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Noticing that Rei wasn't saying anything, a thought hit Hilary and she told the girls to hush.

"Rei, don't tell me...you haven't started yet...?"

Rei's eyes grew wide with confusion and fear and replied, stuttering, "St-st-started? Started what?"

The girls gasped again, and Hilary leaned closer to him. His eyes had become so wide that it seemed as though his eyeballs would fall out of his eye sockets any minute now.

"Oh, Rei...its okay, it took a while for me to start my first period, too..."

Finally understanding, Rei silently screamed, but was saved as the bell rang. As he stood up, he turned to them and said kind of loudly, "I've started! I've started my period, too... See, you see all the blood on my skirt? Yeah, there's proof for ya!" That was all he knew about periods, that blood was supposed to appear. He turned back around to leave.

But as he ran out of the cafteria, he covered his butt with his hands, and everyone couldn't help but wonder if he was okay.

Before he left the cafeteria, Hilary yelled, "Rei! Remember afterschool practice today!"

Rei stopped. _"After school..practice..?"_ he thought. Oh no. Which meant girls undressing, girls in undies, and girls taking...showers...and no one would even know that in the midst of all the girls getting changed, a boy was there, spying on them. But that would be a problem. What if, in the middle of all the excitement, he gets an arousal? What if, when he's putting on his volleyball shirt, the bra that he didn't get to finish putting on this morning falls off, revealing his flat chest? But, it did mean he would be able to look at half naked girls.

Rei didn't even know if he should call it heaven or hell.

_TBC_

-----------

A/n: Aha! I'm an evil thing, yes I am. What will happen next in the dressing room?! Stay tune and find out! Haha, but still, hope you guys liked this chapter, and please look out for the rest! R/R please:)


End file.
